The present invention relates to electrophotographic recording material comprising an electrically conductive base material, an optional insulating intermediate layer, and a photoconductive layer comprising at least one layer containing a perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid imide charge carrier-producing compound, and a photoconductor as a charge transport compound, and a binder. The present invention further relates to recording material comprising an electrically conductive base material, an optional insulating intermediate layer, a dye layer containing a perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid imide derivative as charge carrier-producing compound, and a layer containing an organic photoconductor as a charge transport compound.
The recording material according to the present invention can be used to advantage for an electrophotographically preparable lithographic printing form or printed circuit comprising a correspondingly suitable electrically conductive base material and a photoconductive layer including alkali-soluble binders.
The use of perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid diimide derivatives as charge carrier producing pigment compounds in organic photoconductor layers is known (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,407; German Offenlegungsschriften No. 2,237,539, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,882, and No. 2,314,051, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,717; and European Pat. No. 0 061 089). The known perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid derivatives, as red-colored dyes, possess photosensitivities that extend, for example, into the region from 620 to 650 nm.